


Dean and Mary's Chick Flick Moment

by Castiel_AngelofThursday



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean and Mary Bonding, One Shot, Quote: No chick-flick moments. (Supernatural), Sam Winchester is Missing, Season/Series 12 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_AngelofThursday/pseuds/Castiel_AngelofThursday
Summary: Dean and Mary Talk after learning about Sam missing.My take on Supernatural season 12. One shot
Kudos: 4





	Dean and Mary's Chick Flick Moment

**Author's Note:**

> First tine writing fanfiction :) although i am a writer of fiction i still cannot help but be amaze of the writers of fanfic :) you're all amazing ! And i thought so why not try ... This is me taking on Spn s12

Dean and Mary sitting by the Impala, taking a break of searching for Sam. It was a heavy atmosphere between them. Awkward to say the least. Mary was still so confused. It has been almost 40 years that she was gone. Her babies are now adults. 

Dean suddenly talks about John and Sammy, about his sacrifices and everything that has happened. About their adventures. Some they laugh, some made Mary cry. 

Mary looks so sad, gazing at her oldest. "I'm sorry, Dean." She said her voice full of sadness. The life she so wanted nothing to do with, thrust upon her sons. It was kind of hopeless to get out. It was in their blood. Both sides if she wants to think more about that revelation

" it's alright Mom. I love Sammy , I'll do it over and over again " Dean answered with a smile that made Mary tear up again. Her son kept to his promise. To always protect his baby brother. 

Mary hugs her son so hard it made Dean uncomfortable but nonetheless made him hug her back as well.

"Mom..." Dean called after a few minutes of them just hugging together. 

"yes Dean?" She asked looking at him expectantly. It did not feel weird being called by that, by someone almost her age. This was still her baby. No matter the age. 

Dean got out of the hug and looked at his Mom and said "no more chick flick moments."

His mom laughed and went inside the car.

"Let's go and find Sam and that angel of yours." She said with a wink that made Dean blush and deny her accusation no matter how veiled it was.


End file.
